


Shot Clock

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masked ball, Music, Sex, dance, role play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 《Shot Clock》 by Four80Easthttp://www.xiami.com/song/2309924?spm=a1z1s.6843761.226669510.8.1uXqWp&from=search_popup_song





	

Napoleon把Illya拉进小隔间的时候Illya还没反应过来，一根手指压在了他嘴唇上。  
大乐队还在给舞池里配乐，低音提琴的音符几乎带有弹性，跟着轻巧的鼓点一同重复着节奏。Napoleon把Illya按在墙上，舞池里的灯光让肤色在红蓝紫中不断变换。Napoleon拉下Illya的后脑勺，嘴唇上带着酒味，仍然是威士忌，Illya倒吸一口气张开嘴唇，双手悬在旁边，或许得推开Cowboy，或许不，Napoleon舔过他的齿列，Illya两只手放在了对方肩膀上。  
那双手已经伸进了Illya的头发里，将他往下拉，把头发弄乱，没碰掉后脑勺上绑着的黑色眼罩系带。Napoleon手指抚过Illya肩膀的线条，又回到了Illya刚刚吞咽了一口的咽喉，衬衫开了两个扣子，还有一根彷如项圈般的细皮绳项链在脖颈上绕了三四圈，尾端垂在胸前。Napoleon轻咬住Illya的下唇，小心地拉扯着，Illya被分散了注意力，等他发现时Cowboy已经解开了他衬衫剩下的全部扣子，正在把下摆拉出他的紧身裤。  
刚要说话，Napoleon再次堵住了他的嘴，舌头截停了他的抗议。带着一线唾液Napoleon向下滑去，Illya跟着本能仰起头让那罪恶的舌头与嘴唇沿着他的下颚舔过咽喉，又湿又暖，经过之后又带来凉意。在锁骨上的啃咬让Illya吸了一口气，Napoleon的大腿挤进了他的两腿之间，紧身裤的布料有点诡异地滑，摩擦着内裤与大腿内外侧的皮肤，Napoleon施加压力，Illya整个人向后撤，臀部紧贴在墙上，接着Napoleon的胯部贴上来，更热，比他要硬，磨蹭着Illya迅速反应过来的阴茎。  
Illya松开手指，刚刚他紧紧抓住了Napoleon的肩头，现在他知道Cowboy在干什么了，从Napoleon刻意在人群中抓住他的左手手腕就有所预料，直到现在才完全证实。为了这个混乱的舞会他们都戴上眼罩遮住一半脸孔，干活儿的特工在人群里游走，Napoleon和Illya则负责吸引注意，彷如舞台剧风格的宽松古典式衬衫与紧身长裤让Illya一进舞池就被无数眼光上下打量，还有不少人试图偷偷摸上一把，Napoleon比他更好认，衬衫完全没扣，露出结实的胸膛，灯光下胸口甚至有一层薄薄的汗水彰显他在这种场合里有多么如鱼得水。女人们摸Cowboy的脸，肩膀，手臂，直到手腕，Napoleon在一个女人手背上留下一吻，让那只柔软的手滑出指尖。灯光变换着，Napoleon的黑发看上去像蓝色，微微凌乱地搭在额角。  
Illya被人群挤到舞池里，两个穿着高跟鞋的女人跌跌撞撞地试图拉起他的手转圈，放眼全场她们大概是最高的女人了。Illya绷紧着，努力不撞到任何扭动的躯体，至少今晚的任务只是负责吸引无关人士的注意，Napoleon已经够惹眼了，Illya因为身高优势也足够显眼，他们甚至还把好几个英俊的年轻人比了下去，大部分女人都在往他们俩身边凑。  
有只手摸到了Illya臀上，他差点跳起来，扭身看到是一位带着华丽红羽毛眼罩的中年女人，她甚至还对Illya眨了眨眼睛。Illya克制着露出一点笑，更多的女人把手放在了他身上。好在他今晚只带了藏在靴子里的短刀，连父亲的手表都没戴，衣服又太薄藏不住什么武器，除了一些好奇加暗示的纤细手指的触碰外倒也不算太难过。  
Napoleon脸上沾了些唇膏冲他大笑着，无声的，淹没在乐队的节奏里，深蓝色眼罩让他看上去像歌剧魅影里的主角，他冲Illya抛了个飞吻，简直离经叛道。Illya冲他瞪回去表达自己的抗议，紧接着被一个同样大笑着的年轻女人拉了下去，在他脸颊上印了一个响亮的吻。第二个女人凑过来，一边带着他在舞池里旋转一边在另一侧脸上印下唇膏，每个人都大笑着。Illya低着头，对分别拉住他一只手掌的两个姑娘大声说：“我不会跳舞！”  
“什——么？”两个人大声喊回来，同样淹没在足够响的音乐里。  
“我——不会——跳舞！”  
“这很简单！”其中一个说，她有卷得很高的金发与垂在肩上的波浪，眼罩上都是银色亮片。“只要——”她说着扭动腰肢，另一个棕发姑娘双手放在了Illya腰上，让他跟着自己一起动。Illya起初还僵硬着，金发姑娘双手按在他肩上让他跟着音乐轻轻摇晃，还拉着Illya的手让他放在两人的腰侧，跟着她们扭动肩膀。一点点地，Illya跟得上了，两个姑娘笑得更大，开始教他舞步，一点踏步一点移位，然后是牵着她们转圈，裙摆随着她们的旋转飞成一大片圆弧。周围人越聚越多，都在不同程度地扭动着，一位体型丰满的胖姑娘跳得灵活，舞步变化多端，Illya牵着她的手绕了一大圈，还被现教了几个舞步，这让他放松了些，露出笑容。更多的姑娘挤上前来和他跳舞，教他新舞步。一只手沿着Illya的手腕一路摸上手臂肌肉，另一只手沿着他的后背脊柱一路下滑还捏了他的屁股，Illya没有挣开，那只手太小太纤细完全不会造成任何威胁。Napoleon在旁边同样和好几个姑娘一起跳舞，对着他大笑，洁白的牙齿在灯光下漂亮极了。一个姑娘朝着Illya手里牵着的姑娘做了个邀请的手势，那女孩儿在Illya手里转了半个圈，流畅地滑到对方身边亮出舞步，对方回应出几步，女孩再跳回去。人群渐渐围成一个小圈子，不时有人被拉到中心区域来上两步，不擅长跳舞的人也在这里放松下来，擅长跳舞的舞者则借助对方的笨拙搭配出更加流畅且毫无破绽的舞步，还不让新手觉得尴尬，已经有两三个不会跳舞的姑娘在舞伴带领下跟上了节奏。当Illya被拽出到舞池中心时实在不该惊讶，最先邀请他下场的两个姑娘已经跟上了他不熟练的舞步，甚至还借助他的步伐移动踩出一些花式，有几个人吹出了很响的口哨，接着Napoleon被人群推进了中心区，大笑着加入这两个姑娘的舞步，还又带出一个年轻姑娘，个子娇小可人，之前那位跳得很棒的胖姑娘也被推了出来。  
Napoleon冲他挤眼睛，深蓝眼罩遮住了一半脸孔，Illya脸上的黑色眼罩可没掉，而Napoleon顺手就抓住了他脖子上的装饰皮绳项链，像扯项圈那样下拽，新加入的两个姑娘捏他的脸，Illya还没反应过来Cowboy在耍什么把戏，Napoleon就贴近他，近得他们能看清彼此脸上的汗水，近得他们马上就可以接吻。姑娘们贴着他们俩的身体扭动着舞步，拉起Illya的手让他模拟着在她们曲线上爱抚的动作，Napoleon也一样，拉拽了一次他的皮绳后就将他向后推去，任由四个姑娘在他们身边自由发挥，不时加入些让她们跳得更加亮眼的小动作，所有人都在周围扭动着，Napoleon甚至还带着他和姑娘们转了两圈。  
舞池中心的舞者不断变换，越来越多的人展示着自己的快乐与放松，还有性感。Illya脸上被印了更多唇印，直到Napoleon一手抓住了他的左腕，足以让他清晰感受到自己没戴手表。他们已经在舞池人群的边缘，Napoleon轻易就把他带进一扇光线昏暗的小门里，嘴唇柔软而放荡，带着股肆意妄为的劲头在他颈侧吮出痕迹，Illya手指间拽着他因跳舞散乱的黑发，在他齿间咬住一块皮肉时大声喘息，声音大概足以让隔间外面知道他们在干什么。  
Napoleon唇上有唇膏的味道，脸上也有，Illya胡乱抹开它们，指尖还把唇膏蹭在了他们的衬衫上。Napoleon的吻比通常那些更下流了点，舌头在Illya嘴里饥渴地游荡，他一点也没觉得恶心，充分说明他已经完全没救。Illya吮咬着对方下唇，吞咽下能得到的所有，Napoleon的手指已经拽出了衬衫下摆，在Illya换气时流畅地直接跪下，嘴唇和鼻尖一路滑过他从脖颈往下直到小腹的肌肤，火热的呼吸吐在Illya的勃起上。Illya颤栗着，Napoleon没给他一点预告就把阴茎顶端吞了进去，带着充分的唾液与一次在马眼上出其不意的舔舐，差点让Illya没能控制自己直接捅进他喉咙里。  
Napoleon根本没停下，口腔里温暖湿润，直吞到底，舌头来回舔过凸起的血管，就像几天没能吃上一顿饭那样把Illya往喉咙里吞。Illya喘着气，用尽全力才没爆发在对方嘴里。Napoleon在他胯下移动着，脸上还有唇膏印子。音乐的音量早就覆盖到了小隔间，旁边有张半旧沙发和小咖啡桌。舞池里的灯光带动着小隔间里光影变幻，Napoleon又一次让他深入，几乎把他逼到极限。Illya握紧他的肩膀，Napoleon退开一些，嘴唇肿胀湿滑，灯光照亮了他舔嘴唇的小动作。Illya盯着他的嘴唇，连Napoleon把他往下拽都没意识到，直到Napoleon拽住了他颈上的皮绳，手指再次滑进他后脑的短发里让他们嘴唇相接。Illya尝到自己的味道，一手往外拽着Napoleon的上装下摆，另一只手伸进衣服里抚摸那些线条漂亮的肌肉。他们都喜欢那些爱抚，还有在衣服能遮住的各处留下点痕迹，Napoleon刚刚舔过他的咽喉，Illya轻喘着，扯出衣摆向下钻进裤子里，Cowboy一点也不比他软，在他手里沉重热辣，在他喉边低喘出声。  
Napoleon继续吻着他，将他们往小沙发上带。Illya险险撑在靠背上，阻止他们一头栽下去。Napoleon在他嘴里无声大笑，Illya捏了一把，Napoleon的大笑变成了吸气。他扯着皮绳把Illya拉下来，像拽一匹烈马，两条腿出其不意地在他臀后锁住下拽，Illya砸在他身上，手肘撑住了没真砸下去，Napoleon再一次大笑，亲了亲Illya的鼻尖，然后抓住Illya刚从裤子里抽出的右手，把手拍在了自己左脚脚踝上。Illya摸了摸短靴边缘——Napoleon还紧紧拽着他脖子上的皮绳，原本该是藏武器的靴边不光有把迷你短刀，还塞了条软膏。  
Illya再次被他拽下去交换唾液，Cowboy一手抓着他的手指，灵活地打开盖子。Illya半跪在沙发边缘和地板上从Napoleon的颈侧吻下胸膛，皮绳传来轻微的牵拉感，而他把润滑过的一根手指送了进去，Napoleon弓起了一点身体，拽住他颈上项圈的力度松开了。Illya在他左侧乳头边缘留下了一圈齿印，Napoleon另一只手的手指在他头发里攥紧。  
他抬起头，Napoleon咧嘴，Illya报复地啃咬他的嘴唇，手指仍然做着润滑扩张，Napoleon右手解开他颈上数圈皮绳，只留下一条绕在手指间，每当Illya慢了点时就拽一拽，一点也不疼，但这提醒很有效，Illya舔过他的腹肌来到阴茎上，手指沿着大腿内侧爱抚着留下指痕，扩张着，直到Napoleon不耐烦地用鞋跟敲他背才瞪回去，Cowboy衣襟大敞，阴茎湿漉漉地搭在小腹上，任何人只要朝隔间上的雕花玻璃里望一眼就知道里面在发生什么。  
Napoleon又扯了扯他的项圈，Illya愤愤地一口咬上他的大腿内侧。Napoleon挣扎着将皮绳扯得更紧了，Illya舔过咬出的齿痕，被Napoleon扯着脖颈皮绳拽上来，从脖颈上传来的细微疼痛告诉Illya，他的脖子八成被磨红了，说不定还磨破了皮。  
“你再不干我就找——”Napoleon没说完，Illya让他闭嘴了。从响亮的音乐声可以推断出特工们在舞池里任务顺利，再过一会儿他们就能安全撤离，订好的房间就在舞池楼上，Napoleon会骑他，前后都用上，之后他们会再来一到几轮Illya想不到但绝对不会认输的花样，说不定会一直搞到早上，精疲力竭再睡到下午，Gaby会猛砸门，直接闯进来对着他们的裸体说任务，然后逼着他们迅速收拾好赶往下一个任务地点。  
Napoleon又拽绳子了，Illya咆哮着干回去，小沙发磨蹭地面发出的吱嘎声淹没在音乐节奏里。

**Author's Note:**

> 又一首音乐带来的灵感，音乐本身有点funk风而且年代不对，不过节奏对了就OK嘛。  
> 其实这篇写于暴风雪山庄和俄狄浦斯之间，只有结尾的三小节是最后补完的。  
> 也可以算做即将登场的《珠宝沙龙》的平行世界（与之类似的梗但完全不同的走向）


End file.
